We Fight Some Baboons (They Might be Giant)
by WisdomsDaughter3078
Summary: Alex was walking around the city with nothing to do, when a girl no more than 14 starts cursing at the sky. Oh, and there are baboons.
1. A "Normal" Day

ALEX FIERRO

I bet you guys totally understand my current situation. You know, the typical situation where Person A dies, gets into a world where heroes train for doomsday. . . blah blah blah. You get it right? Y̶e̶a̶h̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶'t ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶s̶o̶.̶

Anyway! I was just minding my own business, risking my life being out in the "real" world in the city, when from out of nowhere, this girl started cursing at the sky. I guessed she was 13, maybe 14. Her hair had streaks of faded color, with caramel hair being the base. Her clothes were worn out, seeming like it hadn't been washed for a while. But she was cursing at the sky. I figured it was interesting enough to grab my attention.

I walked over and bent my knees so I was about her height. "Um, what's wrong?" I mean, I didn't really care, but you never know.

"Stupid lousy," She looked at me. "Monkeys."

"What?"

"Stupid. Dirty. Giant. Monkeys."

"That's. . . great. . ." I scratched my chin. "Would you mind telling me what you mean by that?" Okay, I was being really polite, but this girl wasn't even looking at me. I was losing my patience.

"You wouldn't understand," The girl rolled her eyes.

I burst out, "Oh yeah? Try me!" Listen, I was dead. D-E-A-D. I was worn out, and I was tired of this girl thinking she was so superior to me. She didn't even have a clue about the gods! (Post production note. I was sort of right. She didn't know about the Norse gods.)

The girl sighed, "Sadie Kane." She stuck out her hand. I glared at her. She let the hand drop. "Like I said. Monkeys. Well, baboons."

"I think I heard 'giant', when you were so helpfully describing these baboons."

Sadie nodded, "You seem awfully calm about this, um. . ."

"Alex. Alex Fierro. And I'm calm about this because I've experienced much worse than you."

Sadie laughed, "Yeah. Sure. Ever heard of the gods?"

I backed away a little. "Maybe."

"Well it seems as if one of them hates me." Sadie scoffed. "Well I knew that. But more so today."

"Which?"

"Babi."

"Who?"

Sadie crossed her arms. "I thought you knew about the gods. Wait. Are you one of those Greek demigods Annabeth told me about?"

Annabeth! That demigod with that boyfriend named Percy! She helped us out when we went on that quest!

"You know Annabeth?" I asked, "Are you a demigod?"

"Nah. I'm a magician."

"A what now?"

"It doesn't matter!" Sadie pushed me from the back, really hard.

I turned on her, ready to yell, when I saw that she pushed me away from a. . . Monkey? No, a baboon. Wait, three baboons. Oh no, three giant baboons. It seemed that she was telling the truth after all.


	2. The Fight

SADIE KANE

I didn't really push her that hard. She's making a big deal out of it.

"I told you!" I yelled.

"Okay! Fine! Giant monkeys! Baboons! Whatever! Now who is Babi?"

"Egyptian god of baboons!"

"Egyptian?" Alex pulled out a. . . wire? It had a handle on either end, and the wire was really thin.

I pulled out my staff, "Heqat. You're gonna fight with that?"

"Do you want to be my enemy?"

"Ha-wi!" I casted a strike spell. It hit one of the baboons, knocked it back and toppled against another one.

"Oh, showing off, are we?" Alex grumbled. "I'll show you showing off." She flung her wire at the remaining baboon. The head came flying off.

"Yes!" But I celebrated too soon. The two baboons I struck earlier started to move again. "Hah-ri!" I sent a spell to one of the baboons and I got hit with a wave of exhaustion. The baboon slowed down to a standstill. "You're on your own!" I called out to Alex, who was working to fight the moving baboon.

"You have got to be kidding me." She managed to cut off one of the baboon's legs, which slowed it down. She danced around it until she beheaded the head of another.

"One more to go!" I raced over to Alex after I got my strength back, and I cast a spell on the ground in front of the last baboon. "Ha-di!" A hole erupted in the ground and the baboon fell in.

Alex took her wire and flung it at the baboon. Long story short? It died.

"So," I said. We had started walking and talking. Alex filled me in on her life. I did the same for her. "Vikings, huh?"

Alex nodded. "Yep."

"And. . . You're dead?"

"Yep. And you are the form of an Egyptian goddess?"

I started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Alex demanded.

"It's just. . ." I chuckled, "We filled each other in on our lives, and neither one of us are shocked."

Alex giggled. "I guess it is kind of funny." We both burst out laughing. I'm sure we got some weird looks from pedestrians, but at that point, I didn't care. I just wanted to sleep in my bed.

I gave Alex my number, and told her to call me if she could.

And with that, we parted ways. I glanced back and waved, she did the same. There's something about fighting baboons that just brings people together.


End file.
